Tears of an Archangel
by starstreaker33
Summary: Micheal has done something he's regret, he is holding off the Apocalypse because of it. Find out what he is regretting and why he is regretting it.
1. Chapter 1

Adam or Micheal was against his brother Lucifer who was in his true vessel Sam Winchester. Looking to his left he saw Dean Winchester, and Castiel both becoming very defensive, to his right was his younger sister Sierra.

Her eyes were red with tears and her face was stained. She didn't wish for it to be this way, her two favorite older brother killing each other.

Her vessel was a young eighteen year old girl who went by the name Amelia Carl before Sierra took her as a vessel.

"Please brothers we don't have to do this." she begged. Lucifer took several steps towards Micheal before their little intervened.

"Please I beg of you!" she said taking both of their hands.

"Sierra you know we have to do this no matter what. I sorry little sister." Lucifer said gently.

"Then kill me instead!" she said putting her blade in his hand.

"Sierra we could never do that! You're our little sister." Micheal said.

"I don't care! All I want is this to be over! No perpetual war between the two of you!" she yelled.

Her sapphire blue eyes glimmered with tears, Micheal could stand it. She was young, she had a life, he couldn't bring himself to kill her. He knew Lucifer felt the same, if only Gabriel were still alive he could talk some sense into her. He was always able to do that.

"Castiel take her home." Micheal said.

"NO! I WILL NOT GO HOME UNTIL THIS STOPS!" she yelled louder. Her entire body was shaking with fear and cold.

Micheal wrapped her in a hug which wasn't normal of him to do, but he knew it was necessary. Sierra cried harder then ever into her brothers chest.

Micheal pulled his blade out of his shirt and choked back several tears and stabbed her in the back.

Sierra looked up at him and smiled gently, "Thank you Micheal." she said before her grace released.

Micheal fell to his knees when he looked down at the angel wings burned to the ground. Looking to his brothers faces he saw the horror in them.

"I'm sorry." he whispered before laying his hand on the lifeless hand of his sister's. A memory flashed through his mind.

(The past)

"Micheal come and meet you little sister." a young women said. Micheal who was eight years old came up and looked down at the new born infant. Her blue eyes gleamed with joy as she reached for her older brother.

"You want to hold her?" the women asked. Micheal nodded and held out his arms, the little girl was placed in his arms gently. Holding her head gently he whispered, "Hello Sierra I'm your big brother Micheal."

Lucifer who was five at the time came running in and his smile faded when he saw his big brother holding a baby girl in his arms.

"Hey Lucy come and meet Sierra our little sister." Micheal called gently.

(End)

His little sister was so little, so fragile, so beautiful. How could he have just killed her? He had always been there for her and she was the same with him.

(The past)

"Turn a little to the left Si!" Micheal called up to his twelve year old sister.

It was her first time flying and her wings which were starting to turn a lovely gold like Gabriel's, seemed to flutter.

Trying hard to concentrate on her movement of her wings she forgot to flutter them and started to fall to the ground.

Micheal saw this and sped up like a bullet to catch her before she fell.

"I got ya little one." he said gently catching her.

"Sorry." she said.

"It's alright you'll get the hang of it." Micheal encouraged.

(End)

Micheal looked up to Lucifer who was angered. He knew Lucifer didn't like their sister at first until that one night.

(The Past)

Lucifer was terrified he didn't want to go to the cage his Father couldn't send him! Not like this! Sierra took Lucifer's hand and gently placed it over her heart.

"Lucifer when you want to remember me or anyone of us just hum this song and take my crystal necklace." she said before humming the soft tune of Amazing Grace and handing him her necklace.

Hugging the young girl Lucifer took her hand as she led him to the pit with Micheal tagging along.

Crowley stood there waiting for the Archangel and smiled when he stood before him.

Before Crowley could drag Lucifer away, Sierra wrapped him in a tight hug as tears fell from her eyes.

(End)

She dreaded that day, she had always dreaded that day since it was first discussed. No one wanted her to leave ever, but when the Apocalypse was starting to get planned she starting to come up with a plan of her own to stop the death of her brothers.

Well she didn't plan for it to end this way. Micheal stood up and turned away from the scene and left. Being the good son wasn't the best, this was the first time he would disobey his Father and he allowed Lucifer to live.


	2. Chapter 2

**I listened to the song Tears of an Angel and I loved it so much I decided to add a new chapter to this story because Tears of an Archangel is technically supposed to be angel, but Micheal, Sierra, Lucifer, and Gabriel are all Archangel's so yeah any ways the song will be added into this as the Angels of heaven singing it because of Micheal's decision so any ways one with the story.**

* * *

Landing in the meadow Micheal fell to his knees, the sun was starting to fall in the distance.

He heard a flutter of wings land behind him, turning he saw his Father.

"Why did I have to kill her? Why my baby sister?" he asked.

"Because my son you felt what was right in your heart. She would have wanted it either way." his Father answered.

"But my own baby sister, she was my little sister who I loved dearly." Micheal said choking back the tears.

"Micheal you had to, you saw the goodness in her heart and you saw it in the hearts of my other children. I want you to listen to the Angels of Heaven they are singing the most beautiful song I have ever heard." his Father replied.

Micheal nodded and flew up to Heaven, once reaching his Home he saw all the Angels gathered in a circle. In the center was Castiel who was blessing Sierra a great journey to another Home. Micheal fell to his knees when the Angel's started to sing.

_Cover my eyes, cover my ears_

_tell me these words are a lie_

_it can't True that I'm losing you_

_the sun cannot fall from the sky _

_can you hear heaven cry Tears of_

_an angel Tears of an angel Tears of  
_

_an angel tears of an angel stop _

_every clock the stars are in shock_

_the river would run to the sea I _

_won't let you fly I won't say goodbye _

_I won't let you slip away from me _

_can you hear Heaven cry the tears_

_of an angel tears of angel tears of  
_

_an angel tears of an angel so hold on  
_

_be strong everyday hope will grow I'm_

_here don't you fear little one don't let goo ooo_

_goo ooo don't let goo ooo ooo don't let goo ooo ooo _

_Cover my eyes cover my ears tell me these words _

_a lie._

Micheal felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach, all the angels turned to face the once strong and non-regretful Archangel who had tears streaming down his face.

* * *

Lucifer looked into the sky and rain was falling. He knew it was the angel's crying over Sierra's death. When he left to just get away from the scene he saw Castiel lift up the dead girl and fly to heaven.

He flew up to heaven and peeked around a bush seeing Micheal on his knees in tears.

'He must really be regretting his decision' he thought.

He looked at his sister who was now dressed in a golden dress with five stars on it as her belt. She held lily's and roses in her hands and he wings were folded behind her. Her halo was made of a golden ring with roses and a lily wrapped around in. She looked so peaceful, more then Gabriel did when Lucifer had to kill him.

* * *

**I hope you like :) review?  
**


End file.
